deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth is a playable character and the unofficial mascot of the Twisted Metal video game series. He appeared in the 62nd DEATH BATTLE!, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, where he fought against The Joker from DC Comics. He was voiced by Gianni Matragrano. History Though his backstory and motivation has varied from various games in the Twisted Metal series, one thing has remained consistent. Marcus "Needles" Kane was a psychotic serial killer who loved what he did: kill people while dressed as a clown with a machete or his iconic combat ice cream truck, the "Sweet Tooth" while competing in various Twisted Metal tournaments to get one wish from Calypso. Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Marcus "Needles" Kane * Age: approx. 42 * Height: 5'9" | 175 cm * Weight: 185 lbs | 84 kg * Approx. body count: 1,000 * Best friend: a paper bag Weapons * Signature machete * Molotovs * Rocket launcher * 12-gauge shot gun * Chainsaw * Land mines Sweet Tooth * Modified Chevrolet step van * Specializes in armor and damage output * Weapons ** Dual Gatling guns ** Missiles ** Laughing Ghost ** Flight ** Gatling gun ** Sweet Bot transformation ** Sweet Slam ** Laughing Death Feats * Won Twisted Metal numerous times * Killed Calypso twice * Murdered an entire hospital * Ran Twisted Metal once * Survived electric chair & escaped * Strong enough to throw people out of reinforced windows Death Battle Quotes * Ahh, it's perfect! * You're roadkill! ROADKILL! YOU HEAR ME!? * Here I come scrawny! * Shut up and bleed you motherf-'' * ''Get out! * Right... I want to see you bleed... I want to watch you die... * Ugh! What? What is this!? * DIE DIE DIE!! die... hehehe Gallery Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth as he appears in the first Twisted Metal game.png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in the first Twisted Metal game Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth as he appears in Twisted Metal 2.png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in Twisted Metal 2 Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal Black.png|Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal Black Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal Head-On.png|Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal Head-On Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth as he appears in the 2013 version of Twisted Metal.png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal Twisted Metal - The Sweet Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal Black.png|The Sweet Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal Black Twisted Metal - The Sweet Tooth Vehicle transformed into Sweet Bot as seen in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal.png|The Sweet Tooth Vehicle transformed into Sweet Bot as seen in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal PlayStation-All-Stars-Battle-Royale-sweet-tooth-31144116-405-562.png|Sweet Tooth in Playstation All-Star Battle Royale Needles Kane TM3.jpg|Sweet Tooth as he appears in Twisted Metal 3 Twisted_Metal_Small_Brawl_cover.jpg|Sweet Tooth on cover of Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth's face as seen in Yellow Jacket's Ending.png|Sweet Tooth's face as seen in Yellow Jacket's Ending Trivia * Sweet Tooth is the first character from the Twisted Metal series to make an appearance in Death Battle. ** He's also the fourth Sony character to appear as well. The first three were Kratos, Ratchet & Clank and Jak & Daxter with the next one being Nathan Drake. ** He's also the third Sony character to have lost, after Kratos and Jak & Daxter with the next one being Nathan Drake. ** Sweet Tooth also has the least amount of weapons in his arsenal among the Sony combatants. References * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) on Wikipedia * Needles Kane on the Twisted Metal Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Human Category:Male Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Villains Category:Mascots Category:Sony Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Vehicle Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Parody characters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Gun Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Bomb Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists